


Silence is golden

by yuuago



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: Hannu doesn't talk much. Sometimes, Paju is fine with that.





	Silence is golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Hannu didn't say much.

Sometimes, that drove Paju crazy.

But there were times – just sometimes – when his silence was easy, and warm, and comfortable.

Sunlight shone through the window, warming her eyelids. She could smell the coffee brewing in the kitchen.

Her head was in his lap, and his hands were in her hair, stroking, stroking.

Paju cracked her eyes open, just enough to see him. Hannu was looking out the window, a far-away look on his face. He was smiling.

She closed her eyes again. Didn't want him to notice.

She'd let him smile, and let him be silent.


End file.
